Spirits of the Elid
Spirits of the Elid is a quest in which you must assist the villagers of Nardah in restoring water to their town, which has all but disappeared. The villagers believe themselves to be the victim of a curse, and you must discover the truth of what has happened to the village's water sources. Details Magic (boostable) *37 Ranged (boostable) *37 Mining *37 Thieving *Ability to defeat three level 75 golems |items=*Some coins to buy waterskins *A Shantay pass *Telekinetic Grab *A needle *two thread *A crush weapon *A stab weapon *A slash weapon *A pickaxe (can be obtained during the quest) *A light source *A knife *A rope *A bow and arrow (can be obtained during the quest) *Recommended: clothing to protect you from the desert heat, a few waterskins and two Nardah teleports. |kills = *Black golem (lv 75) *Grey golem (lv 75) *White golem (lv 75) }} Walkthrough To start this quest, head to Nardah and speak to Awusah the Mayor. He will tell you that there is a curse on the town, and there is no more water available to the people anymore. Go to the house just north of the mayor's house and speak to Ghaslor the Elder. He will give you a ballad. After doing so, go to the shrine immediately north of the dry fountain in Nardah and speak to Shiratti the Custodian in the house north of fountain. Steal the ancestral key from the enclosed area using telekinetic grab and search the cupboards to find some torn robes. Use your needle and thread on them to repair them and turn them into robes of elidinis, and wear them. Keep the key afterwards. The next location is the waterfall at the source of the River Elid. To get there, either: *Leave Nardah and walk north-west until you come to the banks of the River Elid, then follow them to the north until you come to a waterfall at the source of the river. On the way you'll pass respawn points for a bronze pickaxe, a shortbow, and some bronze arrows. Take these if you don't already have them in your inventory. *OR (less walking) Return to Shantay Pass (via magic carpets or Amulet of glory teleport to Al-Kharid), retrieve a bow and some arrows from the bank if you don't have in your inventory (you will pass an arrow spawn). Then, travel south-east to a bridge to cross the River Elid, and then travel north to the dungeon entrance. When you reach the dungeon entrance, use your rope on the root above the waterfall to enter. While wearing the robes of elidinis open the great stone door with the Ancestral Key in your inventory. Once you're inside, ignore the door to the north, head east a short ways to where you'll see three doors. Upon attempting to open each door, you'll be attacked by one of three colored level-75 Golem which can only be defeated by one type of attack style (Crush/Slash/Stab). You need to defeat them, then solve the puzzle behind the door to clear the water channel. *The black golem in the north-east room is weak against crushing attacks and lurks behind the north-east door. Crush it to death. Once you're inside, you'll see a target on the other side of the water channel. Equip your bow and arrow and shoot it. Once you've hit it, the channel will be cleared. *The grey golem in the east room is weak against slashing attacks. He will appear when you try to open the east door. Once it's dead, clear the water channel with your pickaxe. *The white golem in the south room is weak against stabbing attacks, and will appear when you try to enter the south door. Kill it, then clear the water channel behind the door with thieving. After you clear all 3 channels, go north through another door, walk around the lake and talk to the spirits Nirrie, Tirrie and Hallak. They'll tell you to recover the sacred Statue of Elidinis and return it to the shrine in Nardah to break the curse. Go to Nardah and talk to the mayor again. He will tell you that they threw the statue down a crevice west of town. While you're here, take the mayor's shoes from beside the door and use your knife on them to remove their soles. (The Mayor won't let you if you're too close to him.) Go west from the general store in Nardah until you come to the crevice and use a rope on it. You need a light source, or else you'll be eaten alive by tiny bugs. Talk to the genie (the evil brother of the random event). He will tell you to get the mayor's sole in exchange for the statue. Give one of the soles to the evil Genie to get the statue back. Finally take the statue to the stand in the shrine back in town to finish the quest (the building you stole the key in). Reward * 2 quest points * 8,000 Prayer experience * 1,000 Thieving experience * 1,000 Magic experience * Access to Nardah's fountain and shrine (praying at the statue will fill your hp, temporarily boost it, and restore your prayer points) * Robes of Elidinis Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Quests